And She Was My Savior
by unnecessarykash
Summary: An AU story of 2x16. Chuck was relieving some stress during the Opera, and happens to overhear a very interesting conversation between his uncle and recently departed Queen B.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hello all!! Okay so this is my first attempt at a GG and also multi-chapter fic, but I have decided I am a huge fan of any and all Masochistic relationships in existence. And Chuck and Blair just make my life. This follows up episode 2x16 "You've Got Yale". I don't own any of these characters they belong to the CW and Josh Schwartz and whoever else contributed.

Chapter 1-Surprise, Surprise

"Who knew this was going to be the longest night of my life?" I asked myself. I'm sitting in a bathroom stall at the opera house smoking a cigarette trying to find relief from all that was out there. This is pathetic. My life has never gone smoothly but right now I feel as if I have hit rock bottom. I am an orphan, I have been truly successful in pushing away the only form of family I had ever know, including Blair, not that I can really admit that to anyone else. Jack had turned out to be true to the Basstard family name, and I was now uncle-less as well.

Since I was a child I have always been loyal to those few I allow myself to get close to. The number of people on that list is very small, and I have always made it seem like a private club. But once you're in that club I expect the same loyalty to be repaid. This small task it seems, is something that no one can handle, and that is why I am alone. Again.

Blair was the one person closest to perfectly loyal that I have ever found, but once again the Bass family genes came to stand in the way, and now I've lost her forever because of my stupidity.

I guess I really do live up to my fathers words. When he was alive and on the rare occasions when he was around, I was able to see the disappointment in his eyes when he looked at me, but yet I never thought I was deserving of it. And now the longer I live without him the more I see how much he was justified in his disgust. I'm pathetic.

Suddenly my musings were interrupted by the opening of the lavatory door. I heard quick masculine footsteps heading toward the sink, surprisingly followed by the click-clack of feminine ones. I smirked, at least one good thing was going to come of this night. I was going to get a show and I didn't even have to pay.

But very quickly my excitement was ruined, when I heard the painfully familiar female voice begin to speak.

"Why can't you just leave Jack? Haven't you caused enough trouble as it is? You've taken the company away from Chuck, and you've made my life miserable in the process. Why can't that be enough?" It was Blair. I had never heard this tone of pleading or distress used with anyone else, well at least with anyone but me.

"Oh Blair.." Jack sneered, as I heard him walk closer to her " I didn't make your life miserable. It was already miserable. I just made it more…._pleasurable.." _He laughed.

I became more alert at that. What did he mean by that?

Blair spoke at that "More pleasurable?!" she practically screamed. "What you did to me had nothing to do with pleasure!"

I instantly clenched my teeth, my hands coming to tight fists at my sides. I had no idea what went on but I could guess what they were talking about, and this was too much. But I also knew Blair would never tell me what happened if I left it up to her. So I consolidated every ounce of restraint that I had in my body to remain silent and continue on listening.

"Jack, I came to you with one purpose, and that was to find Chuck. You took advantage of me. I wanted one Bass and you just couldn't handle that. I may not have been completely sober on New Years, but I definitely remember telling you "no" and I most definitely recall you not listening, and you taking what you wanted from me."

Jack sighed in boredom sounding a lot like me "I didn't take anything from you that you weren't begging for. C'mon Blair just be honest with yourself. Why else would you have enlisted my help if you didn't want a piece of this Bass?"

Blair was breathing faster now, I could hear and also sense her distress. How had I not seen this? How was she able to overcome what had happened to her to help me? She had given of herself, and was taken advantage of in the worst way possible by my own uncle. All because of me.

How many times could I screw up her life? I could now understand why she finally broke, why she was finally done with me. I may not have been the one who attacked her, but I was the one who ruined her in the first place.

I really didn't need to hear the rest. It would just give me more ammunition to want to kill Jack later and as much as that is just what I want to do, I didn't want to go to jail for the rest of my life. It would only take me away from the most important thing in my life. Blair.

Slowly I opened the door to the stall. Both Jack and Blair turned towards the sound of someone else being in the room. My breath hitched as I looked at Blair's face, it was void of all color. She realized her secret was out. I was probably the last person she wanted to know about this. Jack was purposefully causing her this pain and he was going to pay for that.

"Is it true?" I asked her.

She looked down at the ridiculously expensive marble tiles and instantly I knew that it was. Shaking with fury I made a move towards Jack. But Blair stepped in front of me, placing one hand at the middle of my chest.

She looked up into my eyes "Chuck, don't." she commanded

"Blair…" I started.

"Just don't Chuck, he's not worth it. And now that you know what happened, I'm sure you know that I'm not either. So just do what you do best, and walk away."

How could she possibly think that she wasn't worth it? Oh wait, cause I made her feel that way. I really am and idiot. I paused my movements, I was so torn, I was sure I had never wanted anything more than to do something violent to Jack at that particular moment. But Blair's plea is what stopped me. I had taken enough from her, I owed her this.

"Okay Blair…" I looked directly into her eyes "For you anything." I said repeating a sentiment from what seemed like decades ago.

She looked back to the ground, I knew she was fighting to hold herself together. I moved to place my arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the bathroom, but she flinched away as if I were made of flames. I guess I deserved that after all I had done. I settled for motioning towards the door, which she accepted. When she was through the door I turned back to Jack.

"This isn't over." I promised. I then used up the very last bit of restraint I had and followed Blair out the door and into the main lobby. Jack was lucky that Blair had stopped me, because with what I had in mind, they would never have found and ounce of him. Not that anybody would have bothered with a search. At least I had that going for me, I knew that I would always have someone to look for me. Even if it was only one person. She was the only one that mattered now.

******************************

Okay Ya'll that was the end of Chap 1! Tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will be up soon. I am doing this instead of homework so I'll try to get it up tonight. By the way this is a repost. I totally spaced writing a note at the end and that makes these stories cold and impersonal. So! Here we go! Hope to hear from you. Thanks for stopping by-unnecessaryKash


	2. Pleading for Silence

Okay Here we go Chapter 2- Pleading for Silence.

******************************************

I walked through the lavatory door back into the lobby, and there she stood. I half expected for her to have disappeared by now. But here she was standing tall, the typical Blair Waldorf composure had been regained, and there she stood, my pillar. How had I not noticed how strong she was before?

The second our eyes met I saw her strength falter. So this is what I did to her? How could she be such a masochist? I am surprised she let herself be hindered by me for so long.

My first instinct was to run from her, from anything emotional, but this was above and beyond me now. I had to know what happened, not that I didn't already know from what I had overheard.

"Waldorf," I greeted in a soft voice that didn't sound like my own, "so is it true?"

She seemed offended by my question. "Bass, haven't we already established that?" she sighed.

I didn't want to upset her any more than she already was but I kept pushing. "Did you say no?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you Blair, did you say no? Any whisper, sigh, or indication to him that it wasn't what you wanted?" I clarified. Now she avoided eye contact but still answered my question quietly.

"I wasn't asking him to attack me, Chuck. I most certainly was not the most sober I had ever been, but I know that being with _him _was not what I wanted. I know I resisted…" she held back a sob. I hadn't even noticed she was close to tears.

Then she surprised me by passing her eyes to look directly into mine. "Chuck, I tried to stop him, I know I did. But he was so strong, I hadn't eaten anything substantial in a couple of days, I just got done doing shots with Serena…It just all seems to build up against me, but I swear I tried. I hope above all you can believe that."

I realized she thought I was blaming her, now her comment about her worth started to make sense. Without realizing it I had been shaking my head, but I was soon brought out of my reverie by the sound of Blair's soft voice.

"I'm so sorry Chuck. I know he was the only family you had left. I didn't mean to take that from you. It seems like all we can do is hurt each other, huh?" she gave off a small chuckle.

I didn't see the humor in what she was saying. We did have the horrible habit of hurting each other, and most times it would happen in moments of passion which in turn ended with regret. But she was misunderstanding me, and I wasn't going to let her go away with another miscommunication, that happened to be another bad habit of ours.

She was looking down again, is this a new behavior of hers that I had failed to notice since I had been back? It was likely. It's not like I had been paying much attention to anything besides my own pain these last few months. I had so much to make up for, but I'm Chuck Bass. I never back down from a challenge. It was time to lay it on the line.

"Blair, how could you possibly think that I would blame you for what happened to you? My uncle is a Basstard that should be placed behind bars for the rest of his life, complete with a cell with a gargantuan wall of a man named "Tiny". If I had to choose between your safety and keeping that lousy excuse for a human being as a part of my family, I obviously choose you Waldorf. It's not even a competition."

Wow I was being very un-Bass like tonight. There must have been something in that cigarette I was just smoking. Focus Chuck! What was her reaction, did I say the right thing for once?

"Wow Chuck, you are being very un-Bass like tonight." I smirked at that we always seemed to be on the same wave length I mused. She continued "Thank you for saying that. You didn't have to, and you didn't have to walk away from Jack without a fight. Just…thank you."

My first instinct was to respond with some smart ass comment, but this was neither the time nor place. "Your welcome." I said quietly. I didn't know what else to say at this point. I could see it in her eyes that this wasn't going to change anything for us. She had said she was done with me, and she was. But how could I let her go, knowing what I did about what Jack had done ?

"Blair I.."

"Don't Chuck, I know what you're going to say. But you know now. I was never going to tell anyone about what happened that night and I probably never will. You know what happened to me, and I hope that after everything that we've been through that you can at least respect me enough to keep this to yourself."

What could I possibly say to that? She was asking me for my silence. I could do this for her. She deserves this, she deserves better than this.

"Of course. You have my word Waldorf." I responded.

"Thanks Bass." And with that she turned and walked away.

***************************************

Okay ya'll here's chapter 2. I hope it was okay, I know it's a little short. I have some issues with dialogue but I tried my best. So let me know what you think. I have some ideas of where to go with this story, but I'm not decided yet so Chapter 3 might be a little slow going. Again thanks for stopping by!---Unnecessarykash.


	3. Solution!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters, I just write to put my own mind at ease when the show isn't going how I like. We all know there has been no satisfaction in the CHAIR area lately. So hopefully this can help. So Chapter 3-Solution!

***********************************************************************

After Blair and I talked I was in no mood to take in the rest of the Operatic activities. I had a large bed and a tumbler of scotch calling my name. I thought of mentioning where I was going to someone, but there was no one here that would care.

So I collected my coat from the valet and headed for the limo. I needed to devise a plan to rid the upper east side of my hideous uncle. Too bad no one knows what a prick he truly is. I can only imagine what Blair has had to endure because of him. The Son of a Bitch was gonna pay. I was going to see to that. But even if I got rid of him, even if I made his worst nightmares come true, what was that going to do for Blair and I? I doubt she'll ever forgive me.

But I'm done with being the selfish asshole. That is the way I've lived my entire life and what exactly has that gotten me? Nothing. Nothing but being alone in this crap-hole of a world. I may have lived my 17 almost 18 years of life this way, but enough.

In that second I made the decision. I needed to go see Lily. I may have screwed up with her as well, but I know that she will always take me back. Poor woman. I see it in her eyes that she believes that I can be something better, little does she know that the only thing I'm destined for is being alone. But right now all I can do is continue to exercise my selfishness and go to her for help. I will use her trusting nature to get what I want, even if I never get Blair back.

*****Van der Bass Apartment****** (Switch to 3rd person POV. Sorry)

"Charles! What a surprise to see you here!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hello Lily, long time no see. And before you say anything I would just like to apologize for the way that I acted, or have acted since my father's death." Chuck said calmly.

Lily was shocked by this abrupt apology, especially an apology from Chuck. He was never one to apologize for his actions. Lily still thought that Chuck blamed her for Bart's death. If Chuck had never witnessed her affair with Rufus in its beginning stages he never would have called Bart to come the night of the ball. Lily also felt guilt for the day of the funeral, she had lost control of her emotions and she had slapped Chuck. But in her own defense he had been baiting her, and it had worked. She lowered herself and in turn she thought she lost any trust that she may have earned. But here he was, proving her wrong again.

"Lily, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Chuck asked.

"Of course Charles, I know we've had a rough couple months, but I'd like to think that you know you can come to me if ever you need something."

"Well actually, now that you're asking... I need to take dear old Uncle Jack down, and I need your help to do it." Chuck replied.

"But Charles, he _is _your uncle, technically the only real blood relation you have left. Are you sure that this is something we should be doing?"

"If you didn't want to help all you had to do was say. It was nice to catch up on old times. I'll let myself out" Chuck huffed, as me made his way towards the elevator.

"Charles Wait! You know that's not what I meant. You know that I will help you however I can. I just have to make sure that you're not going to regret this if we end up ruining your uncle's life. This is a big decision to make…." Lily trailed off.

"After what that bastard did to Blair, he deserves much more than having his life ruined." Chuck claimed under his breath.

"After what he did to Blair?.. What does Blair have to do with this? How could he have done anything to her?" asked Lily in shock.

Oh no, looks like the secret is out. Chuck couldn't believe he had known Blair's secret all of about 45 seconds before he opened his fat mouth. No wonder she didn't trust him, she knew something like this would happen. He would just have to fix it.

"Lily that part is not important, what is important is that Jack pay for his indiscretions" Chuck tried to cover.

"Charles, I need to know what we're dealing with, any information you have that can ruin him would be beyond helpful."

Chuck hesitated, could he really just share Blair's secret after he promised not to? Then again she already hated him, what could be worse? Plus from Lily's track record one could draw the conclusion that she was good at keeping secrets. But even then Chuck didn't feel right just coming out and saying what had happened. He couldn't even say the word _**rape**_, especially in the same sentence as Blair's name. If he could help it, they those two words wouldn't even be on the same continent. Again, life isn't fair, what did he expect?

Chuck finally continued, "Lily let's just say that with what Jack did to Blair, the foremost punishment that I'm considering involves removing a very essential part of his anatomy. I would be doing lots of young women in this world a favor. Trust me."

Lily instantly paled, Chuck could tell that she definitely understood what he was getting at, and he didn't even have to say that ugly word. He felt like a weight had been lifted in sharing this bit of horrifying information in not so many words. "What a pansy!" Chuck thought, "I've had to carry this for maybe 2 hours. How long has Blair had to carry this?" Chuck had no doubt that Blair was stronger than he could ever be.

He shook himself from his thoughts. He could see the wheels in Lily's head starting to turn. They were in for a long night of scheming….

****** Hours Later*******

Both Chuck and Lily had been sitting at the dining room table for hours now. They had been brainstorming for the perfect idea to bring Jack to his knees, but so far nothing had truly fit their purpose. Chuck was exhausted, but he couldn't quit now. He wanted so badly to be in his bed at this very moment, but he instead settled for loosening his tie and removing his shoes in an effort to get comfortable.

His hair was sticking up on end, hours of frustration had done a number on his usual perfectly styled hair. He had lost count how many times he had run his hands through his locks trying to find some release from this stress he was feeling. He had a feeling that he would find no relief until they discovered the perfect solution.

"Charles, so far all of your ideas have been very 'creative'" said Lily " But none of them are very realistic. We need something substantial. Something that will bury him."

"Something that does not involve what happened to Blair" Chuck added.

All of a sudden Lily sat up very straight in her chair, she had a different light in her eyes. She had it! She fled from the room, leaving a very confused Chuck to his thoughts. Several minutes went by and she still wasn't back. Chuck was beginning to get very frustrated and was about to go in search of her. Just then Lily came gliding back into the room speaking very excitedly.

"It has been staring us in the face this entire time! Well mostly me, since you didn't know these documents even existed."

"What documents?" Chuck asked, still reeling from Lily's strange behavior.

"Now don't get angry, Charles. But before your father's accident we had talked to great extent about making this family more permanent. Meaning, that we had actually been in contact with the family lawyer. We had him draw up these papers." Lily explained holding up the small stack of said papers.

Chuck was starting to get dizzy "And what papers would that be?" he asked.

"Adoption papers Charles…"

Chuck's jaw dropped. "Adoption papers.."

"Yes I was to become your legal step-mother, I wanted to adopt you. Make us a real family."

That had Chuck up on his feet, he started pacing back and forth, again hands running through his hair in distress.

"Adopt me….adopt me…" he murmured.

"You don't have to answer right now… We have time.. But I take it you realized that this will make me your legal guardian, which means the company will belong to…"

"I'll sign!" he interrupted "If you own the company, then you can send Jack packing. Give me a pen"

"Don't you want to think about this?" Lily asked.

"No, this isn't about me anymore. This is for the greater good of everyone. Jack will be gone, you will own the company, everything can go back to normal…" _I will have a family. _Chuck silently added.

In that moment Lily realized this little boy that was standing in front of her was no longer the selfish young man that had tried to blackmail her, blame her, and flat out ruin her. He was going against every insecurity he had, letting her become his mother, to protect someone other than himself. And not just "someone", Lily could tell that his every action was driven by what had happened to Blair. In that moment she was beyond proud to say that she was to become his mother.

"Let me just contact the lawyer, he needs to be here to witness…"

**************************************************

Okay ya'll sorry for how long it took me to update!!! I was so stuck with writing in Chuck's first person POV. But halfway through this sucker I realized that I had started writing in third person anyway. OOPS!!! So if this ruins or takes away from the story just let me know and I will try to fix it. But if not I hope you can bare with me while I figure out this story. Welcome to my first multi-chap!! Haha. Well thanks for reading Review if you please! ---Unnecessarykash


	4. Bad News

Okay so here we go the next chapter in the story! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Seriously school is like Satan to me, I know you all know what I'm saying. But on we go, hope you enjoy "Bad News"

****************************************************************************

So it had happened the great Chuck Bass had been adopted. He honestly never thought he'd see the day. Someone had willingly decided to be his parent, and he wasn't sure what to think. It had definitely been a strange couple of days for the young Upper East sider. At this point all Chuck wanted to do is to go back to 1812, drink a bottle of scotch, and try to drown out the insistent noise in his head.

Currently he was located in the Van der Bass penthouse. He was resting quietly on the couch, mulling around the events of the last couple of months. What a mess. He was also partially listening to Lily and the lawyer reviewing all of Bart's leftover contracts, documents, and of course the infamous will. That man had possessed more documents than anyone on this earth, and most ended up being "secret" in nature. They were hoping to find something that would allow an airtight case against dear old Uncle Jack. Chuck wanted nothing more than to take Jack down, so for Lily's diligence he was grateful. Chuck had relinquished his "ownership" to Lily and now he felt comfortable leaving the rest up to her,

Chuck's thoughts drifted to Blair. What was the Queen up to at this exact moment? Was she as truly exhausted as he was? He felt like no one could feel as exhausted as him and Blair at this moment. These couple of months that he had been contemplating really had been rough. It was hard to say who they were worse for, him or Blair. But then again, he had a feeling it was much worse for Blair. These months had left lasting damage on her. He knew most of it was his fault, he had been grieving, but if wasn't for him, Jack never would have shown up. Well he might have, but at least if Chuck hadn't left before. He and Blair could have presented a united front, but instead she had been left to deal with everything alone. Chuck sighed, how would he ever make it all up to her?

Just as he had decided to formulate a plan to win Blair, Lily came back to his side.

"Well Charles, it looks as though we might have some incriminating evidence to go along with our new arrangement to get your Uncle back to Australia where he belongs. He should be unable to return after we share the information we found." She explained.

Yet another sigh came from Chuck's mouth as he responded "That's great Lily…"

"Charles I thought you would be more enthusiastic, this was your goal all along was it not?"

"Yes Lily it was, but it all seems so…pointless." Chuck replied. When had he become all mushy? Chuck was surprised by his own willingness to share his feelings with Lily. He had taken a huge step in allowing the adoption, but treating her like she was his therapist was a different story.

"Pointless how, Charles?" Lily asked in surprise.

"….." Chuck didn't know how to answer.

"You can trust me Charles, is this about Blair?"

"Isn't everything about Blair?" Chuck responded, they both had to laugh at that, in the past that is truly how it had be. Blair had been conceited and self-serving since they were children, but everyone had grown accustomed to it. It was part of her charm. But when it came to Chuck it seemed as though she had no sense of self-preservation, she had put it all on the line for him. And now the fire in her eyes was gone, and Chuck felt the consequences of his actions every time he looked into those eyes. She was broken now.

"I just need to see her, explain myself, and try to make things right." Chuck said quietly. "I've just made a mess of everything. Now she feels like she has nobody to turn to. She's not the Blair I knew before. I don't blame her from removing me from her life; I just wish I could fix this."

"Maybe you _should_ just go see her" Lily suggested, "You're not the only one who has noticed a change in her. Serena has also been very worried, but sadly she has been too wrapped up in her own drama with Daniel to be a very good friend to Blair lately."

Chuck was feeling worse by the minute, not only had he left Blair to deal on her own, but her own best friend couldn't be bothered to be there for her. He needed to see her. Now.

"I'm going to her Lily; this may not be a good idea. But even if she doesn't know it yet, she needs someone. Hopefully she will let me be there for her."

Lily smiled encouragingly at Chuck "I won't wait up for you then, I know that determined look in your eyes."

Chuck gave Lily one last smile before he grabbed his coat. He was a man on a mission.

************************************************************

Chuck made it to the lobby before he pulled out his cell phone to call Blair, she deserved fair warning that he was on his way to her. He knew she wouldn't answer anyway. He was standing out on the sidewalk waiting for the car to be pulled around when predictably her phone went to voicemail.

"**Hi, this is Blair Waldorf, if you deem yourself important enough leave me a message! Beep!"**

Her voicemail message brought a smile to Chuck's face. Now that was more like the Queen B he knows. Not this newly reformed quiet, fade into the background type Blair.

While he was reminiscing Chuck almost forgot to start speaking when he heard the beep indicating it was his turn to say something. "Blair, I know you're avoiding me but I thought you should know that I'm coming to you right now, and don't think I won't sit and wait at your apartment until you arrive home. I can hear those wheels turning in your head. I'll be there in ten minutes whether you like it or--"

Chuck never had a chance to finish his message; he was knocked to the ground. He was so disoriented, he had no idea what had happened to him. But before he had any more time to think his world erupted with pain.

*******************************************************************

Blair had heard her phone start to ring. She had been startled by the ringtone that had greeted her. But she didn't make a move to answer it. She had started to believe that she would never hear that ringtone again but she didn't have the strength to pick it up.

_**Flashback**_:

Before everything had gone bad, Blair and Chuck had still considered themselves friends. They may have called a truce to not say those "three little words" but they could never stay away from each other for long. One day they had spent time together in the most casual way. It was very out of character of them. Chuck had asked for help studying for a test, and they had ended up in her empty apartment, well besides Dorota of course.

Chuck had been lying across her bed, and she was sitting up against the headboard. Their time spent together had slowly drifted from studying to sitting and talking about current gossip and Blair's current plans to take down who ever had crossed her that week. They were having a great time together, just being friends. It surprised both of them.

Chuck had been messing with her phone, looking through her texts, going through her phone book, with negative things to say about every person in it, well mostly every _guy _in it. Soon he was distracted by her ringtones. He claimed he should have a "special" ringtone. Something that would make her think of him every time that she heard it. Blair rolled her eyes as he found the stash of music she had on her phone, he seemed way too excited about this.

"Chuck, you can not possibly be having this much fun just by choosing your ringtone on my phone."

"That's because you don't know what song I chose" Chuck said with his trademark smirk on his face. Instantly Blair knew it was going to be something perverted. He only got that look in his eye when he was thinking about sex, which coincidentally was about 90% of his life.

"Well give it to me and let me see." Blair demanded.

"Absolutely not, Waldorf" Chuck laughed "It will lose the element of surprise if I just let you look at it."

Again Blair rolled her eyes. He could be such a dork sometimes. This is the Chuck she loved.

That night after she had walked Chuck to the elevator and was just returning to her room, she heard what she assumed was her phone, start to ring.

"**I'll take you to the Candy shop. I'll let you lick the Lollypop…"**

Blair wanted to be mad that this was the song that he was chosen for his ringer but honestly it was perfect. She knew that she would be embarrassed if he ever called when she was with someone important, but she couldn't bring herself to change it. That was her Chuck.

_**End Flashback**_

The memory brought a smile to Blair's face, but it was quickly replaced by a frown, when she heard her phone make the noise to indicate she had a voicemail.

"_**Blair, I know you're avoiding me but I thought you should know that I'm coming to you right now, and don't think I won't sit and wait at your apartment until you arrive home. I can hear those wheels turning in your head. I'll be there in ten minutes whether you like it or--"**_

Blair pulled back and looked at the phone. Had she lost the connection or what? She noticed the line was still connected, but then she heard something that made her stomach drop. She heard the palpable noise of skin on skin, and there was nothing soft about this contact.

She heard Chuck's voice, but it brought her no relief. The pain was evident in his voice. Someone was hurting him. There was only one person who could be responsible for this. Jack.

Blair wanted nothing more than to just hang up the phone and drown out the sounds she was hearing. These men were bringing immeasurable amounts of pain to Chuck and she was completely helpless. But she had studied enough about law that she knew it was best to gather as much evidence as possible.

She could hear a muffled voice yell "This will teach you to cross Jack Bass, he warned you, you know what he can do to you!! Better give up while you're behind kid! Or next time it will be that pretty little girlfriend of yours. Only her punishment will be a little different…"

Blair could imagine what kind of state Chuck would be in, but she still heard him yell with as much strength as he had within him.

"You touch a hair on her head and you will regret the day you were born!"

With that Blair heard one last strike being delivered, silence from Chuck, quick footsteps, then tires peeling out.

Blair felt as if she was going to pass out. Her breathing and heart race had increased. She had to think, what was she supposed to do first? Call the cops? Call Nate? Cops, that was the right decision she would call Nate afterwards, the cops and ambulance could get to him first. He said he was ten minutes away, he must have still been at the Palace.

He had to be okay, Blair was barely holding it together before now. This would be the straw that broke the Camel's back. He had to be okay.

*******************************************************************

Okay people that's it for chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Review please and thank you!


	5. Simply Stunning

Okay here's another disclaimer, I don't own GG never have, never will. They belong to the powers that be at the CW. And on we go to Chapter 5 "Simply Stunning"

*******************************************************************

Blair contacted the police with little to no trouble, after giving them the information she had, she was instructed to wait for notification that they had found him.

Since she ended that call she had been watching the clock. Every second seemed to pass by so slowly, it had only been 20 minutes, but Blair felt as if it had been hours. Suddenly the phone rang, her heart dropped to her toes, with a deep breath she answered.

"This is Blair Waldorf"

A gruff voice came across the line, it was the same police officer that she had spoken to previously. "We found him." he stated coldly. "We're taking him to the hospital if you want to meet us there. We could still use some more information from you."

"Which hospital?" Blair asked

"Lenox Hill" he responded.

"I'll be there as quick as I can" Blair promised

It had not escaped Blair that they did not offer up any news about how Chuck was doing. She had been worried before, but now she knew she needed to prepare herself for the version of Chuck Bass she was about to see.

*********************************************************************

(At Lenox Hill Hospital)

Blair stormed through the hospital entrance, she had to find Chuck. After a brief conversation with the receptionist Blair was directed to the Critical Care division. The receptionist assured her that his placement there was just a precaution due to the fact that they knew how important Chuck was, and they wanted to make sure he was getting the best possible care. But she truly did not feel any better about seeing him.

Once she arrived on the Critical Care floor she walked up to the nurses desk and asked for Chuck's room number, they seemed reluctant to share any information but as soon as she informed the clerk who she was, she was quickly given his room number. But Blair definitely did not miss the look of sympathy the women held in her eyes. Not good.

"Oh Miss Waldorf, yes we were informed that you would be coming. He's Room 3108 Miss Waldorf." the clerk informed her.

It was easy to find his room, it was right across from the desk. She slowly approached reminding herself to breathe. "He has to be okay, he has to be okay" She muttered under her breath. This was the moment of truth. She clutched the handle that would open the door to the man she loved, and slowly turned it. And with one more deep, calming breath she entered his room.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw there. This wasn't right, there was no way this man laying in the bed was "her" Chuck Bass. This man's skin was marred with purple and black bruises, cuts, and bandages. He had an oxygen mask over his face, and was barely recognizable. She also noticed that his left leg from the upper thigh down to his foot was adorned in a thick plaster cast.

Any resemblance of calmness that Blair claimed she had before was now gone. Seeing Chuck's beautiful angular face covered in bruises and cuts was more painful than she ever could have thought. She needed some air before her lungs burst, she turned to leave and came face to face with a man in a long white coat. She clutched her chest, the man had definitely startled her, not a hard thing to do these days. This must be Chuck's doctor.

"Miss Waldorf?" he inquired.

"Yes I'm Blair Waldorf." she replied cautiously.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, the NYPD mentioned that you would be stopping by. I hoping I could catch you. We're having a hard time contacting any of Mr. Bass' family, and I was hoping I could at least make contact with you and explain the extent of Charles' injuries. Now before I share too much information I'm going to have to ask, what is your relation to the patient?"

"Charles ,well Chuck, is my fiancé" she answered without hesitation. She wasn't sure how that was going to work out once he was awake and aware, but she was not about to be limited by visiting hours and confidential information. She needed the all access pass, and claiming to be his fiancé was the only thing she could think of on short notice. Not to mention how much it secretly pleased her to stake Chuck as hers.

"Oh well, that's great. Finally some family. By the way my name is Dr. Harrison, I am the physician that will be handling Charles' case."

"Thank you very much doctor. Can you explain Chuck's injuries to me? He doesn't look like he is in a very good way."

"Miss Waldorf, you are right to feel concerned. Charles' injuries are anything but minor. He has suffered from multiple lesions, not to mention countless bruises all over his body, 4 broken ribs, a broken nose, and most of all a fractured femur.

In the attack it would seem as if there were multiple men involved, one man could not have caused this much damage. His back is completely bruised, by what looks like contact from a baseball bat, which also looks like it may have been the same instrument that came in contact with his ribs as well.

It was lucky that he was found so quickly, after x-rays we discovered that 2 of his broken ribs were just millimeters from puncturing his right lung, that's why you will notice that he is on a high flow oxygen mask. It wasn't serious enough for intubation, but it was definitely a close call.

Now you will also notice his leg is in a cast. Miss Waldorf I will be honest, I'm not big into forensics but to me it looks as though his leg was stomped on until it broke. I cannot even describe what kind of pain this must have caused, it was no wonder that he was unconscious when they found him. Unfortunately the break was bad enough that we had to perform surgery to rectify the injury. A portion of his femur was shattered, and we had to intervene. This I'm afraid will have to be the main focus of his recovery, because it will definitely be the hardest to come back from."

Once again Blair couldn't breathe. She was definitely losing brain cells from the lack of oxygen reaching her brain. But she had to be strong, she had to get through this for Chuck.

"Will he make a full recovery?" she asked the doctor timidly.

"While Mr. Bass' injuries are extensive, I don't see why not. Though I should warn you, its going to be very slow going. And it's not only going to be his body that is fighting against his recovery. Often times with victims of attack you will see that the damage they sustain mentally will threaten to restrain them. And unless they have a good support system, they often find themselves giving up. Depression is a very common and overwhelming thing."

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chuck had already been through so much. She had watched him spiral down in depression not so long ago, only this time he wouldn't be able to run. He wouldn't be able to drown his sorrows in drugs, alcohol, and women this time.

This would scare him, hell it scared her. She knew how to deal with wild, destructive Chuck, but she wasn't sure she would be able to handle an injured, and withdrawn Chuck. He wasn't the only one who had had it rough lately. He had hurt her almost beyond repair, and she really shouldn't want to help him. She had told him she was "done" but these were extenuating circumstances, and there was no way she was going to stand on the sidelines acting like the damsel in distress when Chuck was once again in a vulnerable state.

But she couldn't think about that now, Blair straightened up and raised her chin. She could do this, she could be strong. She would be there for Chuck, hopefully this time he would let her.

"Thank you Dr. Harrison, is it okay if I go back and sit with my fiancé please?"

"Of course Miss Waldorf. He will probably remain sleeping for the time being, but I have a strong belief that he can sense that you're there. So talk to him, he's going to need the support. Who knows it could even help him get better sooner. And I know this is a lot of information to take in, but I have confidence that you are the best person he could have at his side."

So with that Blair returned to Chuck's bedside. She pulled an old, uncomfortable looking chair as close to the bed as she could get it. Blair felt nothing but awkward. She had never been around someone sick or injured before, well besides all her late night adventures taking care of the intoxicated Serena. She hesitantly reached out to touch him, she didn't want to aggravate Chuck's injuries any more, but she had to feel him. She had to know that he was alive and that this wasn't some sort of waking nightmare.

She slowly touched his hand, searching his face for any sort of movement and the contact, but she saw nothing. When she was convinced that she wasn't hurting him she picked up his hand and left it clasped within her own. And although she felt incredibly silly talking to an unconscious Chuck, she wanted him to be aware of her presence.

"Chuck, Chuck baby I'm here. It's Blair" Blair blushed from her own words. They had never been a couple that appreciated pet names. In fact they had always pissed him off, maybe she was hoping to get a reaction out of him.

She looked at his face once again and saw no signs of movement, looks like she was going to have to get comfortable. Chuck was going to be out for a while, and Blair had every intention of being the first person he saw when he woke up.

End Chapt. 5

*****************************************************************

Okay folks, first of all I need to apologize. Some of that medical stuff may not be accurate or realistic but I did the best I could without doing any real research. Also I realized that Dr. Harrison got pretty long winded there for a minute! But anywho. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review! Its much appreciated. Thanks to you who have already done so. It just makes my day!


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Okay for some reason super excited to write this Chapter. As usual I have really no idea where it will go, but I have an idea that it will be a good one. And so we begin! On we go with Chapter 6 "Sleeping Beauty"

************************************************************************

It had been 28 hours 4 minutes and 35 seconds since Blair came to sit at Chuck's bedside, and there still had been no movement from him. To say she was exhausted would be an understatement. She talked to him the first couple of hours that she was there about anything and everything that she could think of but eventually she had lost her voice. She wanted him to know that she was there but she wanted to be able to talk to him when he came back to the land of the living.

So for the last 26 hours she had been sitting silently and patiently at his bedside hoping for some sign of life besides the rise and fall of his chest. She had alternated her position what seemed like a million times trying to find some comfort in the ancient chair someone had so "kindly" left in the room for visitors. Lily, Serena, and Eric had come and gone. But Blair had explained the situation and they realized he might not wake for a while so they left after making Blair promise to call if there was any change in his condition

Serena didn't understand why Blair was doing this but she remained supportive. After all that Chuck had done to her, she was still insisting on sitting vigil at his bedside until he awoke. Blair had every right to just leave him there, to let him deal with this alone. This is when Serena realized that Blair truly did love him. She had had her doubts but this was proof. Chuck could not be a luckier man if he tried.

Blair didn't want to sleep for fear of missing the moment he woke up, but her body had other ideas. So she had settled her chair in line with the bed and leaned forward to rest her head on the side of the bed right next to his lifeless hand. If she wanted to be there for him she needed at least a couple of hours of sleep to hold her over. And this way if he did wake she was still close enough that she would notice. And soon she had drifted off into a restless sleep…

**********************************************************************

Chuck had never felt so much pain in his life.

When Chuck finally opened his eyes he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was leaving the Palace, standing curbside, leaving Blair a message, and finally excruciating pain. But even through the confusion he was feeling there was one thing that his mind was screaming at him. **Blair**!

Chuck looked around to take in the room, and maybe figure out where he was. It became apparent that he was in a hospital room, not a bad idea considering the pain he was in. The second thing he noticed was a slight pressure on his right hand. Chuck raised his very stiff neck to look down where he beheld something truly breathtaking. Blair Waldorf, _his_ Blair, fast asleep with a deep frown on her face. She was resting with her head right next to his hand and her own small hand was holding his. She looked slightly rumpled and also extremely exhausted, "How long have I been here" he asked himself, "How long has she been here?" It was time to get some answers.

Chuck started to rub circles on the back of Blair's hand, hopefully this wouldn't startle her. Chuck watched as she slowly started wake up, she released his hand to rub her eyes, seemingly forgetting where she was. Then suddenly it seemed to all come back to her, she snapped up into a sitting position and looked straight into his almond orbs.

"Chuck…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "You're awake.."

Chuck was taken aback by her emotion, shouldn't she be hating him right now? He tried to respond, but his throat was extremely dry and he was just now noticing the mask over his face and the pain in his chest. He winced and arched his head back onto the pillow, it was all too much. He was starting to panic until he felt Blair take his hand in between her small ones and start to speak to him.

"Chuck it's okay, just breathe slow okay? You've been asleep for a whole day now, and things are going to be a little slow going, so just take it easy. Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

Chuck shook his head side to side, sad moisture leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Blair sighed, this was going to be a long day. Blair reached up to stroke his face softly bringing his attention back to her, "Chuck it's all going to be okay, I just need to step out and let the nurse know that you're awake, are you hurting right now?" she asked, Chuck nodded, " okay I'll let her know. And by the way now that you're awake I need to tell you something.."

Chuck looked at her expectantly, trying to focus on anything but the pain. Blair looked nervous, what could she possibly have to tell him? Wait was she blushing?

"Chuck don't get mad okay…but I kind of told the staff that I was your fiancé…" Chucks eyes widened in response to that, Blair noticed but continued " I know, I know Chuck I'm really sorry, but it was the only thing I could say to them that would allow me to be informed about your condition and be able to stay with you. I know that that is like the last thing you want but I had to be here. Please don't be mad" she finished in a whisper, her gaze focused on the floor.

"She thinks I would be mad about that?" he asked himself, "Great job Bass, you've made her afraid of you. If only I could speak properly! She needs to know I'm not mad.

Blair was getting more embarrassed by the moment. She knew he couldn't really respond but any indication that he understood would have been nice. She needed to get out of there before she made a fool of herself more than she already had. But as she went to get up she was restrained but Chuck's hand on her wrist. She looked towards him and saw that he was looking directly into her eyes. It was like he was trying to communicate something to her. She sat down on the side of his bed, leaving her hand in his.

She looked at him waiting for him to somehow explain what he wanted from her. She felt the pressure from his hand on hers release and watched his hand make a slow movement to her face. He winced in pain but he seemed determined, so she let him. He brought his thumb to lay on the side of her face his fingers immersed in her hair. His thumb began to stroke her cheek. Blair closed her eyes at the sensation, it had been so long since he had touched her like this.

But they shot back open in surprise when he began to speak, "I'm glad you're here…fiancé.." he said as loudly as he could through the face mask. Blair would have smiled if Chuck hadn't broken into a coughing attack. His hand retracted from her face to clutch at his broken ribs. He was in so much pain, he was fighting to remain conscious.

"That's it Chuck, I'm getting a nurse." Blair stated in determination. And with that she left the room, leaving Chuck to hold himself together. That scared him more than anything.

******************************************************************

The burly nurse had asked Blair to step out while she looked Chuck over now that he was awake. Blair had seen the panic that Chuck tried to cover up when she was asked to leave. But she had given him a nod of reassurance that she would be back and it seemed to calm him. Now all she had to do is wait… again.

Blair was so surprised that he hadn't been mad about her lie that she was his fiancé. She was even more surprised about him comforting her because she was embarrassed about the context of her lie, maybe he was changing after all.

The nurse finally emerged from Chuck's room, giving Blair a soft smile and telling her that she was allowed to go back in his room. When she walked through the door she was greeted by a happier looking Chuck. Blair was sure that he just received some really good pain meds and was feeling better, he also had his oxygen mask removed and was now wearing a normal nasal canula. Now Blair could see the full extent of the damage to his beautiful face. It was just as bad if not worse than she thought.

Chuck opened his eyes when he heard the door open, revealing Blair. He gave her a small, exhausted smile which she returned. She came over to sit carefully on the side of his bed, afraid to hurt him. He immediately reached for her hand, another action that surprised Blair and he said "I'm glad you're back." His voice was finally returning after the torture it had been through.

Blair just smiled and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Better now." he replied, his eyes conveying a double meaning. "What happened to me?"

"Do you really not remember anything?" she asked.

"I just remember standing on the curb at the Palace and leaving you a message that I was coming over, then I remember feeling this horrible pain. And then nothing, I woke up here. that's all I know."

"Well you succeeded in leaving me a message" she stated with a bitter laugh, "but by the time I listened to it, it was already too late. I'm so sorry Chuck."

"What do you have to be sorry for? It's not like you did this to me." Chuck stated, confused.

"Yeah well I might as well have, if I had just answered your call instead of avoiding it, maybe someone could have been there sooner and those men wouldn't have been able to do this to you." Blair said in a guilty tone.

"Men, what men?" Chuck asked.

"Well while you were still leaving your message you were cut off by what I'm assuming is a hit from one of these guys. Then I heard them yelling something about your Uncle and how it would teach you a lesson to not mess with him any more. Chuck, this is Jack's doing. I heard it with my own two ears." Blair explained sadly.

Chucks hands dropped to grip his sheets, he gripped them until his knuckles were white. This was Jack's doing, and while it wasn't really that big of a surprised it still pissed Chuck off more than he could ever say. He had messed with Chuck for the last time. First Blair and now him. This was going to end.

By this time Blair had tears streaming down her face. What happened to Chuck combined with the last couple months was enough to push her over the edge. She didn't know how much more tragedy she could handle.

Chuck's heart broke for Blair in that moment. How much more pain was he going to cause her, how much more was he going to put her through? This really wasn't fair. She deserved the opportunity to get out if that's what she wanted. And that's what he was going to give her.

"Blair," he started, "you know you don't have to be here right? I mean after everything I've put you through these last couple of months I don't really deserve your support right now. I would understand if you wanted to leave..." he finished looking down at his blanket covered lap.

"You're serious?" Blair asked with tears in her eyes "You really think I would leave you at a time like this? You really are an idiot.."

"No Blair, I wasn't meaning that as a reflection on you. I just wanted you to have a way out if you needed one. I know this last little while has been really hard on you, and I didn't want you to have to go through any more than you already have. And staying here with me can't be easy. I just wanted to protect you for once since I haven't had that great of a track record in that area lately." Chuck explained.

"Well thank you for the thought Chuck, but what kind of fiancé would I be if I left you here to fend for yourself? Plus," she leaned forward to whisper "I'm pretty sure I caught nurse Marta out there checking you out. And I don't think it would be safe to leave you here on your own." she finished with a conspiratorial wink.

This made Chuck smirk, she was making jokes to be evasive and he would let her get away with it for now, but he was on to her game.

"So _fiancé_ huh?" Chuck joked back.

Blair's face turned crimson but she was quick to defend her actions with her head held high "Oh shut up Bass, don't go flattering yourself. I had to have someway to get past Nurse Nazi out there, and if I hadn't said that we were getting married I wouldn't have been able to stay with you! And undoubtedly you would have been molested by now."

Chuck knew she was wanting to downplay why she had stayed with him but he didn't care as long as she was there so he merely respond with a simple "Thank you."

And as expected this shut her up.

Chuck was grateful for the distraction Blair brought, for he knew that his situation was a lot more serious than either of them were treating it right now. His injuries were not minor and they both knew that. He had a long road to recovery ahead of him and he knew of course that he had Lily, Serena, and Eric but they were only a stand-in family. The only way he was going to get through this is with Blair. Chuck only hoped that Blair would remain with him….

************************************************************************

Okay ya'll there's chapter 6!! I hope it wasn't too crappy. I had a little trouble with wording this time. So I hope no one is too confused. If so then you can send me hateful reviews okay? Well I love you all, please read and review! And I hope to update soon!!--UnnecessaryKash.


	7. High Anxiety

**A/N: Okay that was a horrible, unintentional hiatus! What is wrong with me!? I had no idea that I would end up neglecting this story! I was having a blast writing it then I got stuck, then real life got in the way blah blah! But hopefully I'm back and I can finish this story. I am so so sorry. I am not happy with the things that are going on right now with GG but I will just have to suffer along with everybody else. And without further ado here is Chapter 7. " High Anxiety"**

* * *

Chuck was awake. Blair had to wait a little over a day to see his dark, almond orbs open. It had been the longest day of her life. The doctors had assured her that he would wake up and be fine, but her stubborn streak would not let her believe it until she saw it with her own eyes.

He had been awake for 2 days now and his condition was improving but his attitude most definitely was not. In fact his attitude was getting worse by each passing hour. Blair felt nothing but sympathy for the hospital staff. They were just doing their jobs and Chuck was not making anything easy for them. The simplest tasks had become major chores due to his aggravation. Blair wanted to be mad at Chuck but she couldn't bring herself to be angry when he was in such a bad way. Lily, Eric, and Serena had all been by multiple times but their weak spirits couldn't handle this version of Chuck so their stays had not lasted long. Blair was the only one who could handle him.

He was throwing fits at every turn, but mostly when they tried to get him out of bed. Chuck was not yet able to move independently and he was in so much pain. He hated having things done for him and due to the severity of his broken leg he had to have someone there to help him to the bathroom. This frustrated him to no end.

Blair never thought of Chuck as a shy person, but she was learning he was only bold when it came to sex. He was showing a completely different side of himself now. The look of horror that passed over his face when they told him he was not allowed to got to the bathroom or bathe by himself was overwhelming. Blair almost burst into tears for him, but Chuck being Chuck had just become bitter and silent. He was not helpful or willing and the staff was quickly tiring of his bad behavior.

Blair knew that Chuck's bad attitude was just a part of his recovery and Dr. Harrison had warned her that a lot of his recovery would be mental, but Blair knew that something was wrong. Chuck was known to be cruel at times but he had never been like this. He had been raised to be respectful and keep up appearances, but he wasn't even making an effort.

The only person Chuck had been remotely pleasant to these past two days was Blair, but she knew it would not last. She was walking a very fine line and she knew the smallest action could put her on the same page as the hospital staff. Blair didn't want that, but today she decided she had had enough of this awful treatment towards the staff. She was going to sit down with him and tell him what she thought of his behavior and she was sure that he would not be appreciative of what she had to say.

Chuck was sitting up in bed attempting to eat what the hospital considered "food" when he heard Blair's tense voice.

"Chuck?"

"Yes dear?" he answered, in spite of everything else going on he had been having way too much fun with the whole fiancé thing.

Blair blushed," You know this has to stop." she said.

"What has to stop Blair?" he asked his body stiffening, he had an idea where she was headed with this.

"You cannot treat these people like this anymore. They're only doing their jobs, and they're trying to help you and you have not made it at all easy on them. They are holding on by a thread, and they would never say anything to you about it because of 'who you are' but that's what I'm here for. I'm not afraid of you and I have no problem with telling you when you're being an ass."

Chuck glared at her before speaking harshly, "Blair, you have no right. You have no idea what this is like. I can't even take a piss on my own. I am a grown man and I'm being treated like an infant and the pain is near unbearable! The worst part is that I know that I can't do it on my own, even though I want to. You cant even come close to understanding how I feel."

"Chuck, you're right. I don't know how you are feeling, but I do know that you're not being yourself."

Suddenly he was breathing very hard, his forehead covered in a sheen of sweat. "Blair…" All of a sudden he was gasping for air, his face contorted in pain.

Blair didn't know what to do, she had never been in a situation like this before. So she did the first thing she thought of and called for the nurse. Next she grabbed Chuck's hand and rubbed it and tried to calm him down.

"Chuck, breathe baby. Come on, breathe with me." Blair was getting frantic now, he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Finally the nurse entered. "What's going on here?!" she shrieked.

Blair had to answer, " I don't know! We were just talking and all of a sudden it was like he's drowning. He can't catch his breath!"

"It sounds like he's having a anxiety attack. Was he upset when you were talking?" the nurse asked.

Blair looked down ashamed. She never should have upset him. But someone had to tell him he was being a Basshole. "Yes he was upset, I didn't mean for it to happen. Our discussion just got out of control."

"Well that sounds about right, let me go get something that will help calm him." then the nurse turned to Chuck. "Deep breaths Mr. Bass. Just listen to your fiancé's voice. Try to breathe with her and find control."

Chuck tried to nod, but Blair could see how scared he was. So she went back to encouraging him. "Come on Chuck, baby, please. Just breathe in and out, in and out with me. Okay, see?" she made exaggerated movements so he could follow her breaths.

Even though he had calmed a lot Chuck was still having a hard time catching his breath by the time the nurse came back into the room. The nurse went immediately to his I.V. and pushed in a clear liquid, soon Chuck was drifting off to sleep.

Blair was very worried, she had no idea what had just happened. Hopefully the nurse could tell her what had happened.

"Excuse me, could you explain to me what just happened to him?" she asked.

The nurse, Beth, looked to Blair " Ms. Waldorf I believe what Charles was just experiencing was an anxiety attack. This is a common occurrence after one has suffered a trauma such as Charles has. It doesn't always happen to everybody but it seems that this is the way his mind has chosen to deal with what's happened.

" Well how can I help him?" Blair asked.

"I'm afraid all you can do is be there for him, and depending on how he proceeds to deal with this he may even have to attend therapy or consider taking anti-anxiety meds. At least until he can get himself over the first rough patch."

Blair nodded as the nurse continued to share what she knew about these anxiety attacks. She knew that the mental aspect of his recovery would affect his moods and things like that, but she never thought of the possibility of what his mind could do to his body and Blair had just witnessed it first hand. One anxiety attack and she was horrified. It was selfish, but she never wanted to see Chuck in that state ever again. Chuck has been many things but never weak, and she knew he would be angry with himself when he woke up. But from what she gathered he probably wouldn't be able to control his attacks for a while.

His road to recovery was beginning to look longer and longer. Would she be able to do this? After all that he had done, why was she still here? He seemed to be confused by it, and so was she. All she knew is that he needed her now, and he would continue to need her. And while he was forced into this state of weakness, it was her turn to be strong. She could do this…Hopefully.

* * *

A few hours later Chuck came back to consciousness and as expected Blair was at his side.

"Blair," he said groggily, "what the hell happened to me?"

Blair took a deep breath and then she dove right in explaining what the nurse had told her, what he could expect, and that doctor would also be in sometime soon to go into more depth about what was going on.

Chuck was in shock, panic attacks? He hadn't seen that one coming. Just one more thing to add onto the pile of crap that was his life. He would say that things couldn't possibly worse but then it probably would, and he didn't need that. But at least Blair was still there. That was one good thing he had going for him at the moment and he knew true to Chuck Bass fashion he would probably end up doing something to screw that up too. What's that saying? "Leopards can't change their spots?" That's a good way to describe it.

But it wasn't time to wallow in self-pity. He needed to get better so he could get himself out of the damn hospital. Chuck had had about enough, but unfortunately he was realistic enough to know that these anxiety attacks were going to prolong his recovery time and he was not thrilled. Maybe this was his punishment for all of the awful things he had done in his life. That was definitely a valid thought. He had wronged so many people in his past it was probably time he got his comeuppance. He never had a reason to regret his decisions before, but now he had a reason to make his life better, he had a reason to become a better man. He had the love of Blair, well at least he hoped that he still had her love. And that's why he had to get out of the hospital, there would be no resolution to their problems while he was sitting in a hospital bed.

Chuck shook himself out of his reverie, to ask Blair his remaining questions,

"So my options are either therapy or some sort of medication?" he snorted, "Blair, there's no way in hell I'm going to therapy like some crazy person."

"Chuck, you're not crazy." Blair yelled in exasperation, " Therapy is not reserved for people who are as you say 'crazy', but if you are so opposed to it then you always have the medication to fall back on. "

"No, uh-uh, that's not going to happen!" Chuck argued, " I am not taking medication. I'm not going to rely on chemicals to regulate my life. I can do this, I can handle this on my own!" Chuck flopped his head back on his pillow his eyes turned towards the ceiling signaling that he was done talking.

Blair sighed, she knew this news was going to be hard for him to handle. Chuck could never just do things the easy way, more than that he was never good at accepting help. His fear of weakness constantly ruled his life. What were they going to do? Chuck was getting better, soon he would be discharged from the hospital and as soon as he was well enough all of his thoughts are going to be focused on Jack. But how could he do that if he's having panic attacks? Jack is a dangerous man, and knowing Chuck waiting until he's back at 100% health was pretty much slim to none. Blair knew she needed a miracle. And thus began her prayers.

* * *

Next: Chucky is coming home! Where to? What are your thoughts? Please review, and don't hit me for taking so long please. Thanks for reading- Unnecessary Kash


End file.
